


Puberty vs Yugyeom vs Jaebum (he just happened to be caught in the middle)

by YoonMinLuv13



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Help, M/M, Oh, Rating may change as we go, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, also it's short, although i donno what i'm doing, and my first got7 fic, but i love angsty, i donno how to do tags, i know they are the best, important, korean tv shows, like a TRUCK, like a tiny bit, like come on we all know how puberty hit him, omg this is a tag?, sexy and mature yugyeom, yes I'd like to believe this is angsty, yesss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonMinLuv13/pseuds/YoonMinLuv13
Summary: I feel like there just isn't enough Jaebum / Yugyeom fics...The soft but still Can-kill-with-a-look Jaebum..The mature Yugyeom that we've recently come to witness.God bless pubertySo, If you're in the same feels boat, I got a fic for ya ^^





	Puberty vs Yugyeom vs Jaebum (he just happened to be caught in the middle)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic just happened, like Idek  
> One minute I was watching GOT7 on Yang Nam show, (the part where they put on red-red lipstick and kiss JB), next minute I felt my hands itching for writing some stuff down
> 
> Seriously, it's written in like 10 minutes  
> forgive mistakes if u catch one  
> will update soon as I am just getting into the Got7 feels and fandom
> 
> that being said, leggo

"To our best leader, Jaebummie hyung"

He hears Yugyeom say loudly, kneeling behind him, cherry lips stretched over white teeth.

"I will always support you, you know that, hyung? - he goes on, this time voice lower, says it like he means it, as his arms carefully circle jaebum's shoulders, one hand resting comfortably over the left shoulder. 

Jaebum can practically feel fume coming out of his nose and ears. 

But he has lost, so he's gotta bear with this. All he can do now is scream loudly in a meager attempt to preserve the last lingering remnants of his dignity

Leader my ass, he thinks bitterly

How come he's the one always ending up in these situations?

Well, and maybe Bambam when he's back from Thailand.

But that's not important. What's important is how he can practically feel the warmth emanating from the younger  
sip through their fabric of soft pajamas they had to wear for the broadcast. Standard apparel and all.

And the movement as the silky fabric glides over his back as it shifts a little when Yugyeom kneels all the way down.

His voice is soft, a little breathless as he pronounces his words, actions sure and concise as he lowers his head, seemingly having made up his mind where the kiss should go.

Jaebum feels weird the moment the younger's breath hits his neck. He feels funny. No, weird. No, funny. Actually, scratch that, he feels his stomach flatter with the first careful touch of the lush pair of lips, feather soft at first, then firm and warm the next second.

The kiss should last 5 seconds. That's the rule. 

"Thank you for being our leader," Jinyoung had said and delivered a bruising (more like punishing) kiss on his cheek while seemingly trying to devour a huge part of it, with teeth grazing and all.

But the way Yugyeom's lips move... They slide softly, a tiny bit, and time seems to come to a halt. Gone are the lights of the studio, the thousands of cameras pointing at him, to catch every tiny bit of an expression on his face, every breath he takes and every move he makes. 

And he shouts. He shouts and tries to hide his face.

He shouts and tries to fight against the tidal wave that's bringing him under.

For a moment, the world stops revolving, and all he can feel is Yugyeom's wide shoulders embracing him in a hug.

warm, secure

Hold on right there. When exactly did he grow up?

when did puberty hit him like a shitloads of bricks?

Last he remembered, Yugyeom was this chubby - cheeked (but still giant) boy crying in the corner of their dance studio after the 1st Hidden Camera prank the members pulled on him

Round cheeks flushed and eyes teary, crying into his embrace with futile attempts to dry his tears and runny nose in a sorry excuse of a tissue

Last he remembered, it was him encircling the shaking boy in his arms and trying to calm him down

how did it all come down to this?

And he Feels.

He feels soft strands of hair falling silently against his neck, as the younger's face is completely blocked from the cameras

he feels the boy's eyelashes flutter against the sensitive skin where the ear meets the jaw, and he knows that the boy has closed his eyes

has closed his eyes the moment those red cherry lips had met the skin 

he feels the arms instinctively tighten around his upper body, and lets out a shuddering breath

he feels too much

he's probably thinking too much into this

this is just a program, a game, a punishment

this kiss means nothing

it can't mean anything.

The kiss is meant to last 5 seconds. It lasts shorter.

And he's there, burning with a beautiful mark of a pair of lips, lamenting his existence, as YoungJae and Mark leave their respective kisses on his forehead and nose (Jesus, Mark,THE NOSE, seriously?)

***


End file.
